


Shallow Turns (#20 Surface)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [170]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People can be so very shallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow Turns (#20 Surface)

  
_“What do you think he teaches?”_   
_“I so don’t care, I’m taking it.”_

Larry listened with amusement to the pool side conversation as Ian’s body cut through the surface of the water then executed a perfect flip turn.

 _“I bet it’s philosophy or something. He looks… spiritual.”_

Until that moment Larry had been unaware that ‘spiritual’ could be a truly filthy sounding word. Then again in his experience freshmen girls could make anything dirty with a little work.

Ian reached the other end flipped around and pushed off the wall. He glided quickly beneath the surface of the water like he was born to it before coming up for air.

 _“God, is that ass legal?”_

Larry shook his head. Who said women weren’t shallow. It was good to see Ian in the pool though, and out of the house. Ian’s weeks of silence had broken his heart as much as anyone’s, followed by months of watching the once unwavering agent slowly and painfully weave the delicate threads of his sanity back together.

 _“Guys that pretty are never good in bed.”_   
_“I am so willing to take that risk.”_

Ian flipped over into a backstroke showing off a body that could probably not be matched by any member of the CalSci facility. One of the girls made an odd choking sound.

 _“No way he’s a professor.”_   
_“Well he’s sure not a student.”_   
_“Could be.”_   
_“No, he got to be a teacher. He moves like he can grade you.”_   
_“Then please tell me which department I’ve got to sign up for.”_

“Actually ladies,” Larry butted in and took pleasure in watching the girls jump. “If you want to take classes from Professor Edgerton I’m afraid you’ll have to transfer to a different institution which has very high admittance standards.”

“Which one?”

“Quantico.”


End file.
